


Twenty Five Years | Steve Rogers x Reader.

by noniebeanie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: Everyone knows exactly when they're going to die. It's written on the side of their index finger,but as years passed people found out how to extend their life. You were supposed to die that day, until a super soldier comes into your life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like this series! It's originally posted on my Tumblr account, and also on my Wattpad.

It devastated you parents when they saw your timer, you were destined to live a short life. But they made sure you lived the best one, Having 25 years and 40 days of life never really bothered you, because you knew others had worse. 

Your parents were the one who insisted to let you travel across the world, do whatever you wanted to do. But everything just made you feel like you were still in a rush, reminding you that you were chasing your life.

It was your last day today, you wanted to treat yourself with some ice cream. Your parents insisted that you should stay home but you told them that it’s alright, at least you got to eat ice cream as your last meal. 

They didn’t like that very much. 

But here you were paying for you treat as the seller handed it to you. you took a walk around the whole city, roaming around for the last time. Your peaceful moment was cut off by a sharp object pressed against your side, making you drop your unfinished ice cream, he pushed you against the wall of an empty ally.

“Just give me you money and no one will get hurt.” Your heart drummed in your chest, you reminded yourself that you saw this coming. everyone did. 

“I- I just brought enough for Ice cream, so if you would–”

“I know you have more, I know who your parents are.” You rolled your eyes, having parents who run a big company can also have its downside. “Just give me the money.”

“The lady said no.” A man pulled him away from you. 

“Fuck off and mind your own-” The man yelped as the blue eyed man twisted his arm. “Alright, alright. let me go, please.” Once he was released, he immediately ran off. 

“Thanks.” You looked up at the taller man in front of you. “But I’m pretty sure that was meant to happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“My timer..” you looked at your index finger, then you realized that the numbers had changed. instead of a day left you had 58 years. 

“Is there something wrong? are you hurt?” You looked up at him with wide eyes. your whole life you’ve been preparing for this day, you’ve thought of different scenarios. Car accident, earthquake, falling down the stairs.. but you never thought about trying to extend you time. 

“N-no, it’s just– You extended my time. I was supposed to die today, and then..” you showed him your timer. “Well.. you came. So thank you for that Mr..?”

“Steve Rogers.” He gave you a charming smile that made your heart flutter. “Steve would be fine.”

“Well then, Steve. I think I owe you a lot.”

“How about a drink?” 

-  
-


	2. A month up to you

You and Steve went for that drink and took a long walk, you still couldn’t believe that you were going to live longer and Steve must’ve noticed how excited you were about it because you kept on rubbing your index finger.

“Thank you, again.” You said to him.

“and again, you’re welcome.” He gave you a smile that made you heart leap out of your ribcage.

“It’s just.. I’ve been prepared for this day my whole life. Invented a hundred scenarios in my head thought of ways to survive, and then you came.” He chucked and sipped the remaining amount of his drink before throwing it away to the nearest trash can.

“Have you ever thought of yours?” He raised his eyebrows at your question.

“Well- yes, I believe everyone has but I chose not to think of it often, not to stress about it or fear it, and I didn’t try to figure out how It’ll happen because If I do, I’m basically putting myself through it a hundred times before it even happens.”

He was right.

“Huh.” you sighed, “That was… deep. how long is your timer anyways?”

“Er.. a month?” Your eyebrows curled at his answer.

“It can’t be just- hold on, You’re the Captain America! You’re injected with the super serum.. You can’t just have a month!” You exclaimed, you see his smile falter slightly.

“I didn’t just have months, I used to have almost a decade.” He said as if that was going to make you feel better.

“Well, you didn’t get to live it.” You frowned, then an Idea came to your mind. “How about we.. try to prevent it.”

“Y/n, no.”

“F-fine!” It was obviously not fine, like really not fine. “How about I help you enjoy the most of it? We’ve got a month, Well… you have a month.” Steve looked at you in the eyes, with the determination in your y/e/c ones he knew there was no way of talking you of of this.

“Alright then, My one last month is In your hands Ms. L/n.”

Let’s just say It’s the best idea you’ve ever thought of.

—-

Your parents were surprised when you told them about your timer, and you were sure your dad was about to pass out when you told him that it was Captain America that made it happen.

You’re dad was one of those Captain America fans who had the posters and the cards that was around his office, while your mom just supported him through his obsession.

“And, I also want him to enjoy his last month alive. So, If you did it for me can I atleast do it for him too?” You waited for your parent’s answer patiently, knowing that your dad would immediately agree.

“Of course, If that’s a way to thank him.” You smiled at your mom’s answer gratefully.

“Well, Day one starts tomorrow! where do you think we should go?”

—-

Day one.

You met Steve at the spot where you almost died, you told him to meet you there because it was easier to find him there.

“Well Captain, ready for the first day?” He was dressed in casual clothes, a white shirt, jeans and leather a leather jacket. Since you were the daughter of the owners of a big company you had a lot of suitors.

They all wore these fancy suits, had expensive cars. But you all turned them down anyways, Well except for this poor dude who you spilled your drink on so you didn’t have time to say no to him.

But Steve Rogers? Gosh, what an angel.

“Yeah, Let’s go.” You walked tot he parked car on the side of the street and the door was opened for you by your driver, Harry.

The ride was silent and Steve was looking around as the car moved, You had time to think about your stupid crush on the man beside you. It was probably he saved your life or because of those pretty eyes and him being a gentleman all the time, or you’re just crushing on him really bad.

“We’re here.” You didn’t even realize you were thinking that long before Harry announced that you arrived.

“Thanks Harry, you can get yourself something while we go in.” You said before slipping out of the car with Steve.

“Where are we exactly?” He asked.

“We’re in an art store, My dad told me you liked drawing.”

“Your dad?” your answer just lead to more questions.

“A story for another time, Let’s just go in.” You were actually excited to go in, yourself. While Steve was still curiously looking around.

“do you want anything?” Steve took a deep breath.

He ended up buying a sketch book 3 pencils, and a set of colour pencils. He went to pay for it but you told him you got it covered already. You walked around to look for a place for him to draw which ended up being the park, You left him to draw and wandered around for a bit.

“Hey, miss.” A small boy tapped your hand. “You’re really pretty.”

“Awww, thank you. And you don’t look bad yourself, What’s your name little man?”

“I’m Troy.” You kneeled down to his height and shook his tiny hands.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Y/n.” not long enough, a woman walked towards the both of you.

“You really need to stop walking around by yourself.” She picked Troy up. “I’m sorry if he was bothering you.. I’m his mom.”

“He wasn’t bothering me at all, He’s really sweet.” The mother thanked you for the compliment.

“We better get going, Still have some groceries to do.” Troy waved goodbye at you before walking away with her mom. You walked back to see Steve still working on his drawing, you sat beside him and asked.

“What are you drawing?”

—-

Steve’s Point of View.

Steve saw you with that little boy and knew he had to draw it, the way you smiled was Perfect.

“What are you drawing?” Your voice startled him, he was too focused on drawing your dress.

“I’m showing you when I finish it.” But he was already finished, he was just too shy to show it.

“I know this small diner near here, my dad’s friends with the owner since childhood and basically obsessed over you too back then. But other than that they have really good food.” Steve could never say no.

“Sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading this! please leave your thoughts because I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
